Raw Love or Raw Sex?
by lilmisswho
Summary: Troy and Chad are in love. What happens to change that? Choy obviously. Apprently I have to warn you that it contains extremly graphic sex.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about the bad summary. please r&r

Disclaimer: I dont own it

* * *

"You know I have to do this. If I don't then we'll get found out. We have to appear normal; you know that as well as I do."

"But, dude I love you"

"Chad I love you too, but you know I have to do this. We can still be together. I couldn't live without you by my side"

"And that would make me what Troy? Your part time shag?"

"You know you mean more to me than that"

The two boys take in each others faces, one with perfect black skin, puppy dog brown eyes, hair in its usual messy go everywhere afro, a body to die for and a smile that would melt your heart. Right now that smile is completely gone and the puppy dog brown eyes are looking murderous.

The other boy with lightly tanned skin, light brown hair flopping into his eyes, his eyes so blue that nearly all the girls at east high fall in love with them, a smile that makes you feel faint and a body most guys would kill for. Right now those eyes are deeply upset at what he has to do and that body is pulled back from the other in a defensive stance as if worried things will get violent.

"Chad, Gabriella is the only way people will stop being suspicious, I mean come on Sharpay is starting to really wonder why I have never shown any interest in her. Unless you want to go through what Ryan does every single day..."

Ryan was the only other gay guy at the school, everyday he suffered through endless taunts and jibes, not from the basketball team Troy and Chad always put a stop to it before it happened, but that didn't stop the rest of the school doing it.

Chad shuddered he hated to think of himself going through all that.

"Maybe you should try getting together with one of Gabriella's friends like maybe Taylor? I hear she's an easy lay"

"Ok maybe, but you're going to have to do something in return." Chad said with a smirk.

Troy raised his eyebrows,

"And what would that be?"

"I'm sure you can think of it"

Troy dragged Chad by the collar closer to his mouth and kissed his. Troy was a good kisser his tongue darting and dancing all around Chad's mouth. Without opening his eyes or taking his lips from Chad's he starts to undo Chad's belt. Chad breaks away to moan

"Not... Here... Everyone... See..."

Troy looks around the deserted hallway only deserted because both boys skipped periods and realizes that the bell will go soon and his entire plan about going out with Gabriella will be ruined. So he takes Chad and quite literally drags him into the nearby janitor's closet.

Where he resumes from where he left off. He keeps slowly undoing Chad's belt while kissing him because he knows that the belt is the only thing holding up his jeans. Troy knows that the longer this takes the hornier Chad will get. So he does it as slowly as possible drawing it carefully out of every belt loop until the jeans fall down to reveal red silk boxers. Troy can see the perfect tent like structure that Chad's erection provides. It makes him feel like ripping off Chad's boxers and taking him there right then and there. But instead he slowly lowers the boxers till they fall down. He then gets to work on giving Chad a hand job. He gently rubs his hand up and down Chad's dick, just enough pressure to feel pleasurable but not enough to cause any pain. He keeps this going until Chad comes in his hand. Troy sucks of the mess then proceeds to get Chad horny again.

He starts by slowly sucking off the remaining come off his fingers while keeping eye contact with the other boy. He then walks up to the other boy almost hypnotically without breaking eye contact and kisses him once. This kiss is not like the others this kiss is passionate and rich and Chad can immediately feel his erection coming back. Chad breaks off and nods at Troy, the later gets on his knees and gets to work. He work his way up and down Chad's cock sucking and licking the whole thing over and over. When Chad comes he comes in Troy's mouth and it end up all over troy's mouth and chin and keeps dribbling down to stain troy pristine white t-shirt. It's nearly enough to set Chad off, nearly

"Come on lets go before the period is over."

The boys clean themselves up as best as they can and Troy just gives up and takes off his shirt meaning to change when he gets to his locker.

* * *

A/N If i get at least 3 reviews it'll get longer than a oneshot. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews. I went into shock when i checked my e-mail.

So here is the promised second chapter. Just as graphic not as much sex.

Disclaimer: Duh I don't own it.

* * *

"So Gabriella what are you doing on Saturday night?"

"I don't think I'm doing anything"

"Do you want to come and see a movie at the new drive in they opened?"

"Troy I'd love to"

Gabriella jumped up and gave troy a massive hug. Then she ran off to go tell Taylor and Kelsi.

Chad was just passing as this was going on.

He raised his eye brows but said nothing and then walked off, Troy hurried to catch up with him.

"What was with that look man?"

"I can't believe you actually did that, that's all."

Troy thought he saw a hurt look in Chad's eyes as he looked into them but if it was there it was gone in an instant.

"Anyway I'll see you at the gym later"

"Bye troy"

Chad walked off with troy just standing there absorbing every detail of the way Chad walked and just how good Chad's butt looked in those jeans.

Troy shook his head as he started to get hard

_**Whoa man slow down first he has to get over being upset with you then you can go back to normal.**_

It was hard though troy could have sworn that Chad was shaking his hips just for his benefit.

Troy shook his head more vigorously and walked off to class.

Troy flashback

_They started going out the summer before troy had met Gabriella at the ski lodge. They had been playing basketball as usual in Troy's backyard with their normal aggressive defense hands all over each other in every place imaginable, both boys enjoying it a little too much than what was normal. They were both just standing there on the court just huffing and puffing just staring at each other, with a hungry look in each others eyes. The silence was only broken by the ragged sounds of the boys breathing until troy asked._

_"Wanna go up to my room and watch a movie?"_

_"Ok" he replied uncertainly not sure what was going to happen. He was surprised when they got up to Troy's room nothing happened they watched a movie both boys staring at the screen trying not to look at each other. Near the end of the movie Chad just gave up and pressed his lips gently to troy. Then he pulled back slightly. Both boys looked in the others eyes searching, then they pulled their heads together into a kiss. 12 years of pent up lust went into that kiss. Both boys tongues exploring the other mouths slowly at times and hurriedly at others but what neither could disagree on was that this felt more right than anything either boy had done before. Oh sure they had both been with girls before but this was different. How? Neither could tell you but they could feel it in their bones. They kept going until both were out of breath._

_"Wow that felt good."_

_"Wanna go again?" with raised eyebrows._

_They continued that way till Chad mum called to say he needed to come home._

Troy looked down and sighed. They'd been through so much together why is a little thing like a girl getting in their way.

* * *

Yeah that's the end. I don't know when i'll update cause I haven't written the rest yet. If anyone has any ideas for this story they would be much appriciated.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys. Sorry it's been so long. I had a bad case of writers block. Also this is not as visual as the first one, my brain died. anyways here it is

disclaimer: I do not own High school musical. if i did i would be watching this not writing it.

* * *

He sat on the bed while she was on her knees. They were both completely nude. He was playing with her breasts as he waited for her to say something. She was unable to say anything while he continued to rub his feet against her like that. Finally she managed to get some control over her body.

"what next troy?" the girl asked

They had been up in the girls room kissing and undressing each other until they ended up as they are now.

The boy was the hottest one at their school, he was wanted by all, guys and girls alike. Thinking about this, he tried to push away the thought of a certain curly haired brunette.

The boy realized just how close his dick was to her mouth. He leaned forward and put his arms around her head, dragging her face closer to his crotch. She looked up at him.

"are you sure?" asked the girl

"are you ready?" replied the boy

She took his cock in her mouth and began to suck at the tip. She then slowly centimeter by centimeter. Eventually with painful slowness she had the whole thing in her mouth. The boy then started to thrust his cock into her mouth. He was fucking her mouth gently enough for her not 2 feel pain, but rough enough to have fun. Eventually he climaxed all over her face, his cum started to spill down her face and onto her neck. It got him horny again, so he inserted his cock back into her mouth until he was just about to climax. He then proceeded to rub his hard cock all over her breasts. He then climaxed and the cum was squirted all over her boobs.

He stood up. To most guys the girl on her knees with her curly brown hair matted with sweat, olive skin shining, covered with was only his, would've been heaven. But this boy couldn't look at her without disgust.

* * *

A/N: yeah its a bit short. my brain was also tired.


End file.
